<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Not A Bad Pick Up Line If It Worked by kugure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368435">It's Not A Bad Pick Up Line If It Worked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure'>kugure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fisherman Aomine Daiki, M/M, Mermaid Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come down and swim with me, Ahomine. And I’ll show you a better place for fishing.”</p><p>“Is that a pick up line? Because that sounds a lot like a bad pick up line.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Not A Bad Pick Up Line If It Worked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/gifts">Pompomchan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mermaid!Kagami and Fisherman!Aomine as requested by Shan 😘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aomine had been floating in the same position for a while now, and yet he hadn’t caught any fish in his net. At all. The night was getting chillier and as he zipped up his jacket to protect him from cold sea breeze, thinking about moving his fishing boat to another coordinate and trying his luck someplace else, that was when he heard a weird splash of water at the side of his boat.</p><p>He leaned down to check, and cursed out loud when he saw what caused the splash.</p><p>“So it’s you who scare away my haul tonight, huh? Bakagami.”</p><p>Kagami–Aomine loved to call him Bakagami because he called him Ahomine first–was laughing at him as he swam in circle. His huge red tail which had the same fiery color as his hair reflected the moon light prettily under the water, and Aomine rolled his eyes at him.</p><p>Well, yes. Kagami was a mermaid, whom Aomine met a few weeks ago when he got grounded on the rocky area on the other side of the island. The mermaid was kindly helping him to get his boat back into the water and Aomine promised he wouldn’t tell people about his existence, but Kagami said, “Well, that goes without saying,” in such a sassy manner that irked Aomine and then they got caught up in back and forth bantering.</p><p>Since then, it was a normal occurrence for Aomine to find Kagami bothering his fishing session.</p><p>(Aomine knew Kagami helped drawing fishes to his nets also sometimes though but it was a silent agreement for them to never mention it.)</p><p>“Come down and swim with me, Ahomine. And I’ll show you a better place for fishing.”</p><p>“Is that a pick up line? Because that sounds a lot like a bad pick up line.” Aside from their bantering, they also flirted like that for a while now, but no one actually made a move further than that. They both aware that it would just complicated things. But flirting wouldn’t harm anyone, right?</p><p>“You wish, asshole.” Kagami rolled his eyes at him and splashed more water against his boat with his huge tail, but Aomine could see he was blushing.</p><p>“I’m only human, Kagami. It’s cold and I’m not stupid enough to get into the water with you and die of hypothermia,” Aomine said, though he climbed the boat’s caprail to sit on it. It was the closer he could be with Kagami without actually getting into the water. “Or are you gonna warm me up somehow?” Aomine challenged, smirking at the mermaid.</p><p>Kagami blushed even harder but he still managed to retort with, “<em>That</em> is a bad pick up line.”</p><p>Aomine laughed at him, and then reached for his pocket. He pulled out an old silver chain and threw it at Kagami.</p><p>“Oooh, you brought me gift and it’s pretty,” Kagami said after he caught the chain and examined it under the moonlight. He played the chain between his webbed fingers, and Aomine could actually see the sparkle of excitement in his eyes.</p><p>“You always say something shiny as pretty,” Aomine commented.</p><p>“Well, we don’t have much shiny things down there, of course we appreciate it. What is it anyway?”</p><p>“Silver chain. Found it in my attic the other day. Can’t remember where, when and why I got it and since I have no use of it anymore, it’s for you.”</p><p>“It’s really pretty.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“No problem.”</p><p>Kagami put it around his neck like a necklace and made a move to swim away, but then he swam back towards Aomine and before Aomine could do anything, Kagami made an impressive jump from the water, managed to reach his leg and yanked him down into the water.</p><p>Aomine yelped–very manly yelp of course–and blurted out water as he resurfaced while Kagami laughed.</p><p>“Oh my, <em>your face</em>,” he said between his laughter.</p><p>“Glad that I manage to entertain you, dickhead.” Aomine splashed some water at Kagami as a weak payback, and the mermaid just laughed harder. That was when Aomine noticed the water wasn’t cold. Well, it was still cold, but bearable, and he raised an eyebrow at Kagami in question.</p><p>Kagami had managed to contain his laughter and smiled at Aomine. “I’m warming you up somehow,” he said, clearly mocking Aomine. Aomine rolled his eyes at him, and Kagami chuckled. “It’s called magic, Ahomine. I can manipulate the temperature of limited area of water around me. Pretty handy, right.”</p><p>“Right,” Aomine said, refused to sound impressed. But Kagami probably noticed it anyway, from how close they were at the moment. Chest to chest, it was the closest Aomine ever been to Kagami. He could feel Kagami’s tail moving below him, stirring the water steadily to keep his position. Aomine noticed the scales across Kagami’s torso and shoulder, and his fingers twitched at the urge to touch, but he held back. And up close, he also noticed that Kagami’s eyes were as red as his hair and his tail. Kagami was so pretty.</p><p>“Thank you for the beautiful gift, Aomine,” Kagami said, though it was actually barely a whisper seeing how close they were. “I like it.”</p><p>“Glad you do.”</p><p>Aomine wasn’t sure who moved first, but the next thing he knew, they were kissing. Kagami’s webbed hands were on the side of his face while he held on Kagami’s waist, where his fish tail met his human part. Kagami’s tongue invaded his mouth, hot and wet and tasted like sea. It was perfect.</p><p>Kagami pulled away before Aomine was ready, so Aomine chased his lips again, and Kagami chuckled but still gave what Aomine wanted.</p><p>“That’s…,” Aomine panted. He didn’t even realize that he was out of breath. “That’s a nice way to show gratitude. Is this a mermaid culture?”</p><p>“Uh huh,” Kagami said. “Sure. We kiss everyone we feel grateful for. With tongue. Twice.”</p><p>“I’m gonna keep you gifting pretty gifts then. So you can thank me again.”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s what I aim for. Gifts. From you.”</p><p>Aomine couldn’t hold back anymore, so he laughed and pecked Kagami on the lips. “Just give me back my haul for tonight and we can talk properly about this after?”</p><p>Kagami nuzzled Aomine’s neck–<em>oh my God so cute</em>–and nodded. “Get back to your stupid boat and I’ll draw fish to you. Then we talk.”</p><p>“Yeah. Talk.”</p><p>That earned Aomine a slap on his chest while Aomine snorted.</p><p>“Don’t turn everything into an innuendo, Aho.”</p><p>“Kinda <em>hard</em> since you kissed me like that.”</p><p>Kagami groaned. “I swear to Poseidon,” he hissed, stuck his tongue at Aomine before be swam away. “Just get back to your damn boat!”</p><p>“Talk to you later, Kagami!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to hit me up on my <a href="http://kugure.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> or <a href="https://twitter.com/kugure801?s=09">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>